Lucky Boys
by Smileling clown
Summary: A new boy moves and is about to get hit by life.


LUCKY BOYS Main Characters: Kagami, konata, Sucasa, Miyuki, Dex Other Characters; Leo, A.L, Miko, the twins Navi and Medina (Female) Chapter: 1 the not so big city Dex journal November 11, 2005. Today is the day….were moving out of this dump and into a real home. Where were going I have no idea. My sisters seem pretty excited though, were ever we go there friends magically appear out of nowhere. Fortunately three of my own friends live near where I'm going. (Sweet!) Crap! I'll write more later. My new life begins now! "Wake up…. Wake up big brother…it's not working….I know hand me that soccer ball….okay just a little more…. Sisters are you sure this will work?...Trust me! If it worked when we went camping it's going to work now….okay….3, 2, 1, FIRE!" Medina kicks the ball so hard that it could split a tree into two. Dex awakes to the sounds of car alarms looks at Medina with a grin, "Your aim is slipping Medina." "Brother…" Navi said with eyes looking like there about to burst,"WAAA! I'm sorry we tried to hit you!WAAAA" Dex stumble to his feet to try and calm Navi who was over flowing herself with tears, "Navi! Please relax you're going to draw the Nabors out please calm down!" Navi wipes away her tears from her eyes still watery, "Sniff*Sniff* okay…" He starts to carry his boxes into his room and unpacks his things. Posters of various anime cover 75% of his wall, he sit on his new bed to think, "This is one big house and yet… I still have nothing to do!" Dex's mother enters into his room while carrying a box of mixed anime and manga DVD and books,"Dex would you take your sisters to see the town? They've been begging me but I'm much too busy right now." Dex grunts as he gets out of his bed and thinks, "Damn it! Right when I was about to take a nap too." Medina and Navi drag Dex from store to store, they finally stop for enough time for him to catch his breath, "Whew… finally. I thought I was going to pass out from hunger. (^_^U) I wonder if there's any restaurant around here, Hmm…" he takes some time to look around and finds a sushi bar," That might work…" (1 hour later) He comes out rubbing his stomach after a filling meal,"wow never ate anything thing like that before…" he looks around to start wondering if something is missing.

(5 minutes later)

"Hmmm…..! Aww crap where's Navi! And Medina!" he starts to retrace his steps to remember where the girls where,"Medina! Navi! Where are you!" he turns a corner to accidently bump into a girl he gets up to apologize,"O, no! I'm so sorry miss." He extends his hand to help her up. The girl takes his hand straitens up and fixes her eyes on him, she speaks, "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Dex tries to say something, but his mind was taking, "I apologized? Why is she yelling at me?" the girl notices that his head is looking around before he finally says, "Sorry, but have you seen a couple of girls? About 9 and 10?" the girl looks at him with a puzzled face,"Yeah they passed by me not to long ago." Dex's eyes brighten with hope,"Really! Can you take me to where you saw them?" the girl backs away," You're not a…well…a molester are you?" Dex wonders where she got the idea, "What? No! There my sisters." The girl letting out a sigh of relief,"O thank god…Follow me." Dex starts to follow her," My name is Dex by the way." The girl turns around," My name is Kagami." They both shake each other's hand. After a while they reach a toy store were inside Dex sees Navi and Medina hugging teddy bears. He gives a deep sigh of relief, "O man… that was a close one. Thank you." He turns to shake Kagami hand only to realize that she was walking away she turns back, "Sorry, but I've got to go." She waves goodbye as she disappears around the corner. Dex thinks to himself, "The first person I've met….at least she was nice." He goes inside and gets Navi and Medina and takes them home 2 blocks away they start to talk….yes…start to talk….,"Dex where were you?" Navi asks while jumping rocks to get home Dex's answers," Let's see…I stop to grab a bite and after that I went looking for you and I met this girl…" Medina looks at Dex to interrupt,"Did she have purple hair and blue eyes?" Dex looking stunned at her response, "well…Yeah, but how did you know?"Navi looks at Dex, "She lives next door, and she also has a twin sister."Dex looking puzzled, "Huh. I never knew that." As they walk back he lifts his and stares into the skies, "And so it begins…" Chapter 1: The not so big city: END


End file.
